<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monsters by Captainrooks_12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493343">Monsters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainrooks_12/pseuds/Captainrooks_12'>Captainrooks_12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The adventures of Hope Swan Jones [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Sadness, season 5 rewrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainrooks_12/pseuds/Captainrooks_12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian Jones and Emma Swan are the dark ones, but this time, they have a shared goal. Bringing their daughter down with them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Jones | Tilly &amp; Robin | Margot, Alice Jones | Tilly &amp; Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena, Captain Hook | Killian Jones &amp; Hope Swan-Jones, Emma Swan &amp; Hope Swan-Jones, Evil Queen | Regina Mills &amp; Robin Hood, Hope Swan-Jones &amp; Original Female Character(s), Robin Hood &amp; Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena, Robin | Margot &amp; Hope Swan-Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The adventures of Hope Swan Jones [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I hope you all had an amazing day/night!<br/>I don't know when the next chapter will be up because school is starting once again next week, so I might be busy or have no motivation or ideas.<br/>I hope you all enjoy this book and leave kudos and comments!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say Hope’s day was going badly would be an understatement. Most of the day was amazing, she aced a test, went out on a date with her girlfriend, Allison, and was going to go to sleep when an earth shaking boom woke her up. She jumped out of bed and threw a jacket on and shoes, and with Allison in tow, they ran outside to see what had happened. Her parents were the next people out of the house. Hook wrapped his hand around Hope’s shoulder while Emma ran inside to grab the car keys. She threw them to Killlian and he ran to the car with everyone following.<br/>

Emma drove them to Main street and drove around, trying to find out where it came from. She stopped outside of Gold’s Pawn Shop and everyone got out of the car. They were about to walk towards the shop when Gideon and Robbie, Gold and Belle’s sons, walked out. Gideon had one arm around his younger brother, steering him towards the two adults in front of him while Robbie was cradling something in his arms, something no one could see yet. </p><p>“O-our dad...he-” Robbie didn’t get to finish his sentence before something rushed out of the shop. Allison grabbed Hope’s shoulders and pushed her towards the ground, Emma and Hook doing the same to the two boys in front of them. </p><p>“What the hell was that?” Hope asked once the mysterious thing was flying towards the sky</p><p>“Gold’s dead...but the darkness isn’t.” Emma said, picking up the blank dagger in front of her. </p><p>***</p><p>They drove to main street, following the darkness as it formed a tunnel-like shape. Emma looked around as her parents, Regina, Zelena, Robin, and Alice showed up. They got out of their cars and made their way over to the cloud. Robin and Alice stood next to Allison and Hope, ready to shove the two teenagers back if anything bad happened. </p><p>“What happened this time?” Zelena asked over the roaring winds</p><p>“Gold’s dead..the darkness left him.” Emma shouted back</p><p>“So what happens now?” Hope questioned, eyeing the darkness like it was vomit she just stepped in</p><p>“It has to tether onto someone..” Snow explained</p><p>Killian looked at the darkness then back at his daughter. His face hardened before he grabbed the dagger from his wife’s hand, rushing towards the dark cloud in front of him and thrusting the dagger into it. Dark tendrils made its way down the dagger and his arm before engulfing him completely. </p><p>Emma ran towards her husband and looked at the pain in his eyes. She took a breath before fighting her way into the darkness and grabbing his hand. The darkness accepted her and didn’t throw her out.</p><p>Hope made to rush towards her parents but Allison and Robin held her back. Snow gripped onto Charming tighter while Regina looked at the two morons in front of her. She rushed towards them But the darkness threw her back. A blinding light flashed and everyone looked away. When they were able to look back, all they saw was a dagger with the names, “Killian Jones” and “Emma Swan” on it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It's leviOsa, not leviosA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it's taking me so long to write, I had no motivation these past like 3 weeks, even when I wrote the first chapter. Not a single shred of motivation. But it's back! Hopefully...<br/>Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and have a WONDERFUL day/night.<br/>Also, this chapter isn't long..sorry...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where did they go?!” Hope asked her grandmother<br/>

“Last time Emma went to Camelot. I don’t know where they went this time…”<br/>

“Enchanted Forest.” Regina said, her eyes still on the dagger. “That’s where the dark one vault is.”<br/>

“Then let’s go! Why are you all just staring at it?” Hope said, stepping away from her family and heading over to her grandparents car.<br/>

Snow looked at the dagger with tears in her eyes and moved over to Hope, “..I don’t know if you should come with us…”<br/>

“What?” Hope’s voice cracked, “Why not?”<br/>

Snow took her hand and slightly smiled, trying to comfort the young girl, “We don’t know what’s going to happen...I don’t want you getting hurt.”<br/>

“I can take care of myself…” Hope said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes<br/>

“Hope-” Snow started to say</p><p>She teleported away from her before Snow could finish her sentence. </p><p>***</p><p>Hope breathed in the smell of the ocean and smiled. Her feet seemed to know where to go because when she finally realized where she was going she was in the captain’s quarters. Hope wiped a tear from her cheek as she went onto the bed and grabbed a pillow, hugging it. Her eyes closed as she started to fall asleep. </p><p>“You okay?” Allison asked, scaring Hope. Allie laughed, “Sorry...didn’t mean to scare you.”<br/>

“No, you’re fine you didn't scare me” Hope smiled at her girlfriend</p><p>Allison walked over to the bed and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around Hope. Hope put her head on Allison’s shoulder. </p><p>“How’d you know I would be here?” Hope croaked out, looking up at the girl next to her.<br/>

“You always come here when you're sad.”<br/>

“Really?”<br/>

“Yeah”<br/>

“Never noticed…”</p><p>They sat in silence for a few minutes, Allison’s arm around Hope, Hope’s head on Allison’s shoulder. </p><p>“Do you want to sit in silence for the rest of the night or be distracted?”<br/>

Hope sniffed, lifting her head off her shoulder and smiling at her. “Be distracted…”</p><p>***</p><p>Regina sat in her vault, her head in her hands. Zelena stood next to her, with Snow and Charming across from Zelena. </p><p>“Maybe we should just ask people if they have any beans,” Snow suggested.<br/>

“If you want to go to every house, knocking on every door, and asking every person in this god forsaken town if they have any magic beans, then by all means be my guest” Regina snapped<br/>

“You don’t need to be rude about it” Charming said forcefully<br/>

“Well it was a stupid idea!” She yelled back<br/>

“Maybe we should just go to Gold’s shop and see if he has anything.” Snow said, trying to get her step mother and husband to stop yelling.<br/>

“Isn’t he dead?” Zelena asked<br/>

“We could ask Belle. She would help.” Robin suggested from next to her mother<br/>

“Would she? Her husband just died” Alice told her girlfriend<br/>

“She never cared about him anyway” Zelena told Alice then left the vault.<br/>

“Guess we’re going to Gold’s shop” Robin said then followed her mother</p><p>***</p><p>Zelena slammed open the door of Gold’s shop, running in with everyone following behind.</p><p>“Belle, can you help us with something?” David asked the librarian<br/>

The woman walked out of the back room, “What happened?”<br/>

“Emma and Killian took the darkness and we need a way to get to them.”<br/>

“I might have something in the back, give me a minute.” She said, then disappeared<br/>

She came back out a few seconds before with a wand<br/>

“The sorcerer's wand. You still have it?” Zelena asked in amazement<br/>

“Rumple took it..” She said, then gave the wand to Alice<br/>

“Why am I not surprised” Regina said, rolling her eyes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Casting Spells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you have had an amazing day/night and enjoy this chapter!<br/>Make sure to leave kudos and comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina walked out of the house with Killian’s jacket and handed it over to Snow and David. </p><p>“This all we need?” Snow asked</p><p>“Yeah. Zelena needs to cast it.” Regina said, looking at her sister and handing over the wand</p><p>“Wait,” Robin said. Everyone looked at her. “What about Hope?”</p><p>Snow got quiet for a minute, “I told her it was best if she didn’t come with us” She admitted.</p><p>“What?” Regina asked her step daughter. </p><p>“I didn’t want her getting hurt. When Killian was the dark one he almost sent us to the underworld. He hurt everyone in the town. As much as I trust him when he’s regular Killian, I don’t trust him now. And I don’t want to see Hope hurt because of it.”</p><p>The group went silent. </p><p>“Well who’s going to protect her if we’re all looking for Emma and Killian?”</p><p>Robin looked at Alice and they seemed to have a silent conversation. </p><p>“We’ll stay with her.”</p><p>“Alright, where should we go for the cyclone?”</p><p>“I don’t want to ruin another shop. Could it just come get us right here?” Snow asked Zelena</p><p>“It’ll be windy but yeah, sure.”</p><p>Robin hugged her mother and aunt before stepping back as Zelena started the spell. Robin and Alice started down the street as a cyclone appeared out of nowhere and sucked the group up, going to the enchanted forest. Robin and Alice headed for the docks, trying to find Hope and Allison to tell them what had happened.</p><p>***</p><p>Allison smiled over at Hope, kissing the top of her head. Hope laid in front of Allison, opening her computer and going to Netflix. She pressed play on a show they were watching together and leaned back so her back was to Allison’s chest. They moved closer together and got comfortable as the show played on. </p><p>Robin and Alice stepped onto the docks and looked around, trying to find the girls. Alice pointed out the Jolly Roger and the two made a start for it, running over to the ship. Robin threw a rock at it and when it didn’t bounce off, she stepped onto the planks. </p><p>“Why’d you throw a rock?” Alice asked</p><p>“I didn’t know if there would be a protection spell around it, and I didn’t feel like getting thrown back 3 feet.” Robin explained, heading towards the stairs to go down into the sleeping quarters. Before she got to the floor she was pushed back by a protection spell, falling hard onto the staircase. </p><p>“Really Hope?!” Robin yelled before cursing out her cousin</p><p>“Sorry!” Hope yelled, rushing out of her room and taking down the spell. “I thought you would be Snow and I didn’t want to talk to her.”</p><p>Alice looked around awkwardly before just deciding to get it over with. “Speaking of Snow, her and everyone else left to go find your parents.” </p><p>Hope’s hand started smoking, a tiny fire starting on her fingertips before she clenched her hand into a fist. She was quiet for a few seconds before speaking again. “And of course she wouldn’t tell me…” She mumbled. “Why didn’t you two go with her?”</p><p>Alice jumped to tell her before Robin could tell her the actual reason, “We didn’t feel like going on another mission and just wanted to stay at home.” She said, trying for a convincing smile. </p><p>“So, she told you to stay here so you could keep track of me and make sure I didn’t do anything stupid?”</p><p>“We volunteered to…” Robin said to the floor, not looking Hope in the eyes. </p><p>“Aw thanks” She smiled at the two then went back into the captains quarters</p><p>Alice looked at where Hope was then at Robin. “What do we do now?”</p><p>“I have no idea…” Robin admitted</p><p>“Lovely. Wanna go back home?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure” Robin smiled then walked arm in arm with Alice off of the boat and to their apartment</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. One down, one to go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry these chapters are so short, i'm trying to spread things out so the book will be longer</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was thrown to the floor as the cyclone dropped them off before leaving them alone. Snow looked around, trying to figure out where they were in the enchanted forest and how to get to Emma. </p><p>“Emma? Emma!” She shouted, getting up and looking around where they were, hoping her daughter would hear her and they would find them easier</p><p>Snow heard the sound of twigs snapping and leaves crunching and walked closer to where she thought it was coming from. </p><p>“Mom?” Emma asked, coming out from behind the trees. “Mom!” Emma ran over to Snow and hugged her. David came up and hugged his wife and daughter, a smile forming on his face. </p><p>The family walked back to Regina and Zelena. Regina engulfed the blonde in a hug while Zelena stayed behind, her grip on the wand tightening as she remembered what happened the last time Emma was the dark one.</p><p>“What happened to Captain Guyliner?” Regina asked Emma</p><p>“I have no clue. I was in the middle of looking for him when you guys crashed here. I mean, he couldn’t have gotten far. He must be close.”</p><p>“Unless he teleported away.” Zelena noted</p><p>“Yeah..” Emma mumbled</p><p>“Well, let’s go look for him,” Snow said, trying for a smile. </p><p>***</p><p>Emma smiled as she led the others to the dark one vault. The plan was to have Snow try and track Hook from there but they were in a maze of trees, so it was hard to get there in the first place. </p><p>“Are we close?” Zelena asked the woman, stepping over a fallen tree </p><p>“I think so…” Emma trailed off, looking around before regaining her sense of direction and continuing to walk</p><p>“You don’t sound so confident” Zelena noted</p><p>“Well I am.” She said sharply before continuing to walk. “I’m getting sick of this..” She mumbled before teleporting them to the vault.</p><p>“Thank god. I don’t think I had much more walking in me.” Zelena said, sitting down for a minute</p><p>“I thought we said no dark magic” Regina scolded Emma</p><p>“That wasn’t dark magic. I had that power before becoming a dark one.” Emma said matter-of-factly. </p><p>Regina huffed and went by her sister. Snow started looking around the vault, trying to find any tracks. </p><p>“Emma I’m not seeing any sign that he was here.”</p><p>“Well he had to be, that’s where dark ones are born.”</p><p>“Unless he teleported away as soon as he was reborn” Charming said, going over to his wife and daughter.</p><p>“Great. We came all the way here for nothing” Zelena complained</p><p>“Can we go back?” Charming asked the witch</p><p>“I dunno. I’ll see if I have anything that belongs to anyone in Storybrooke.” She said then turned away to rummage through her pockets and bag. She pulled a bracelet Robin had given her out of her purse and smiled. “Found something!” She called over to everyone. </p><p>Zelena took the wand back out and started the spell. As the green cyclone came down Hook teleported behind everyone, staying still and silent so no one would know he was there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. he's back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, sorry this is so late! I have had no clue what to write for the past week. And i've been super busy. SO. It's been fun. Also the amount of research I had to do for TWO WORDS for this story is...fun. </p><p>Make sure to leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this chapter and have a WONDERFUL day/night!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was thrown out of the cyclone once again, only this time with two more people. Hook quickly teleported away, going to his ship. He quickly cast a protection spell around it and started to walk around, seeing if anyone was on board.</p><p>He looked around the captains quarters and was surprised to see an open backpack filled with clothes, a bed undone, and a computer lying in the middle of it. Killian hesitantly walked out and up the staircase. He started to unsheathe his sword as he opened the latch and looked around. When he saw no one he sighed and sheathed it again. Unfortunately, his happiness was short lived when he heard his daughter’s laughter as she walked down the docks. He closed the hatch and went back to the captains quarters, teleporting the things in the ship to Hope’s room and sitting on the bed, trying to think of what to do next.</p><p>***</p><p>Hope laced her fingers through Allison's as she laughed at something the girl had said. She stopped immediately as she heard something close. She took her hand back and stopped walking, trying to listen to where it came from. </p><p>“What?” Allison asked, looking back at her girlfriend</p><p>Hope put her fingers up to her lips in response but the only thing she heard was the sound of seagulls and the ocean beating up against the legs of the docks. Allison walked back over to her and put her arm around the girl, steering her towards the Jolly Roger.</p><p>“It was probably just something from another ship, don’t worry about it.” She kissed Hope’s cheek.</p><p>“Probably...I have a bad feeling though”</p><p>Allison was about to respond before they were both shoved back off the ship.</p><p>“Was that your protection spell?”</p><p>“No..I only put one on the staircase…” She mumbled</p><p>“Maybe your mom’s back?” </p><p>Hope sucked on her bottom lip, trying to think of who could be in the ship, “I dunno...I’ll ask Robin if she knows anything..hold on” </p><p>Allison looked at the floor, kicking around some stray rocks that had rolled on the ground as she waited for an answer.  She looked up after a few moments and admired Hope. The way her brow furrowed when she was trying to think of something. Her black hair that was messily thrown into a bun because it had gotten too windy, her hands nervously tapping on her phone and her green eyes that...were worried. She was knocked out of her trance and stepped over to the girl.</p><p>“Hey, it’ll be alright. We’re gonna figure this out.”</p><p>“I know...but still. What if it’s my dad? He turned into a dark one. He now has magic.” The worriedness now was gone and happiness replaced it, her frown turning into a smile. “Dad! DAD! Let us in! It’s Hope!” She yelled, trying to get her voice heard</p><p>“Hope-wait stop yelling!” Allison said, looking up at the ship. She managed to drag the girl away from the ocean and towards the boat house. She waited until they were in there and couldn’t see the ship before speaking. “Think this through before yelling for him. He’s the dark one now. Which probably means he’s not the goody-two-shoes man that he was before, okay. So I wouldn’t exactly be yelling for him right now. Why don’t we go see Robin and Alice and see if they know if everyone is back right now? We can come back to see if he’s still here later, okay?”</p><p>Hope looked in the direction of the ship sadly before turning back to her, “Yeah okay…” She  pulled out her phone once more expecting to see a text from Robin.</p><p>“Nothing yet?”</p><p>She only got a head shake in response</p><p>“Maybe she’s just sleeping?” She offered </p><p>“I dunno…” She mumbled, biting her lip. She pressed a button and held the phone up to her ear. After a few moments she brought it back down, her features morphed with anxiety</p><p>“Do you wanna try heading to her apartment? See if she fell asleep or just forgot her phone at home or something?”</p><p>“Yeah…” Hope mumbled, still staring at a screen. </p><p>Allison grabbed Hope's hand gently and walked with her towards Main Street</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Apartment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope and Allison walked through the hallways of the apartment complex. Robin had moved in here with Alice so she could have her own space. It was an hour away from Oz and was near where she went to college; it was also all she would talk about for 2 weeks when she got it. Hope knocked on the door, expecting to see her cousin in the doorway. Instead, she was greeted by Zelena. </p><p>“Hey Hope” Zelena smiled down at the younger girl. </p><p>“Hey!” She smiled up at her. “Do you know where Robin is?”</p><p>“Yeah? She’s in here” Zelena stepped back to reveal her daughter sitting on the couch surrounded by Snow, Emma, David, and Regina. Hope didn’t give Snow and David a second glance as she ran over to her mother, giving her a rib crushing hug, which Emma returned with vigor. She turned around to sit on the couch next to Allison. </p><p>“I tried to call you” Hope said, turning to her cousin</p><p>“Wait really?” Robin asked, “I’m sorry, my phone is in my bedroom I think. What happened?”</p><p>“We’ve been staying on the Jolly Roger but when we went back today there was a protection spell around it that Hope didn’t cast.” Allison explained to everyone around her. “We were thinking maybe you,” Allison turned to Emma, “were staying in there?”</p><p>“I’ve been staying at my home” Emma said, shaking her head lightly</p><p>“So it is dad” Hope smiled a little</p><p>“Don’t get your hopes up” Regina pointed out. “We don’t know what he’s like now as the dark one.”</p><p>“He can’t be that different though” Hope said, shrugging</p><p>“You weren’t there the last time...he was hellbent on revenge” Regina said softly, trying not to anger the girl or scare her badly</p><p>“Well didn’t he bury the hatchet with gold?”</p><p>Snow shook her head, “It wasn’t just with Gold. And he buried it before he was the dark one too. He was just so into killing him” </p><p>Hope refused to look at her grandmother, she simply mumbled an “Oh” while looking at the floor.</p><p>“At least we know he’s at the docks. We can go there and confront him” David said, taking a seat next to his wife.</p><p>“We wouldn’t be able to get in because of the protection spell” Zelena pointed out</p><p>“We could still call him down and confront him off his ship though” Alice said from the kitchen </p><p>Allison jumped “Where did you come from?!”</p><p>“The bedroom. Came out here when the door opened, just stayed quiet.” Alice crossed over to the couch, sitting down on an arm rest</p><p>“Right now?” Regina asked the group</p><p>“Yeah, why not?” Robin said, getting up then heading to the closet to grab her bow and a quiver full of arrows</p><p>They all got up, getting their weapons in case things turned bad. </p><p>“We meet at the boat house in 20 minutes?” Snow asked the group</p><p>They all shouted words of agreement as they left the apartment.</p><p>***</p><p>Hope teleported her and Allison into her living room. They ran into her bedroom and Hope threw open her closet, looking at everything in there before seeing what she was looking for. She smiled as she tugged the green jacket off the hanger and put it on, tugging the sleeves down and making sure the collar was right. She grabbed a belt and her sword in its sheath before putting the belt on and the sword in the belt. She grabbed her knife and gave it to Allison so she would have something to fight with. </p><p>“I don’t need it”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Hope asked, putting her hands to her side.</p><p>“Yeah, I have something at my castle I could use”</p><p>Hope teleported them into Allison’s room. Hope sat down on her bed and admired her room as Allison ran out, yelling something about finding her parents and talking to them. <br/>Allison’s room was very different from Hope’s. While Hope had a clean bedroom and blue walls, Allison had a messy room with paint everywhere. She was an artist, so her room was full of paintings waiting to be finished. Once she got permission from her mother and father when she was 13, she started painting on the walls. She had a few easels around her room, scattered here and there. Her desk was full of random papers from school, cups with water and various paint brushes in them, and artist pallets with dried up paint. Her school bag laid on her messy bed, her closet was open with clothes spilling out, and she had a sword in a corner with no sheath in sight. </p><p>Allison came back moments later and grabbed the sword before going back over to Hope, “K, I’m ready”</p><p>Hope teleported them to the boat house and looked around. Zelena, Regina, Robin, and Alice were there. Hope listened closely and heard David’s truck pulling up to the docks. About 3 minutes till everyone minus her mom was here then. </p><p>“Is Emma coming?” Robin asked Hope</p><p>“No clue. Haven't seen her since the apartment.”</p><p>Regina checked her phone, “we still have 8 minutes left, I’m sure she’ll show up” </p><p>“Maybe not though. It would be weird facing your husband” Zelena mumbled to her sister</p><p>Snow and Charming ran over, Snow with her bow and arrow and Charming with his sword out.</p><p>“Where’s Emma?” Snow asked no one in particular</p><p>“Right here” Emma said, walking towards them from the back. “Am I late?”</p><p>“No, we had 6 minutes left.” Regina said, checking her phone once more</p><p>Emma gave her daughter a quick hug before reaching into her belt and pulling out a gun</p><p>“So we’re just gonna go in there with our weapons out? I thought we were going to confront him, not threaten.” Alice pointed out, looking at the charming and Emma with their <br/>weapons out</p><p>“Sorry..” Emma mumbled, putting the gun away. Charming looked around, seeing everyone without their weapons and putting his away too. </p><p>“Are we all ready?” Robin asked the group</p><p>They nodded, or said some form of agreement before heading to the Jolly Roger</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope y'all have had a wonderful day/night and enjoyed this chapter! Make sure to leave kudos and comments if you did!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Think dangerous thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma looked up at the Jolly Roger, dread filling her as she tried not to think the worst. She stood behind her parents and next to her daughter as they walked closer to the ship.</p><p>“Hook? Hook!” Regina shouted, trying to get the man off the ship</p><p>“He isn’t gonna come down. He boarded himself up there for a reason” Zelena told her sister</p><p>Emma tuned them out as she walked closer to the ship, shoving her parents aside. She reached out in front of her, expecting to be stopped by a force. Instead her hand went through the ship. </p><p>“I thought you said there was a protection spell around it?” Robin said, turning to Hope</p><p>Hope looked at the ship, confused. “There was. Or...there was one. Maybe he heard us and took it down?” </p><p>Snow walked up to it and went to step on when she was pushed back into her husband.</p><p>“There it is” Hope said, smirking and holding back laughter</p><p>Emma looked at her mother before looking back at the ship. She took a step on, and when she wasn’t thrown back, she made her way further onto the ship. </p><p>“Hope, you try” Regina said, grabbing the girl's wrist and pushing her lightly towards the stairs. </p><p>“Shit, alright” Hope mumbled as she was dragged. She held her hand out against the ship but the protection spell showed itself, not letting her in.</p><p>“Why can only Emma go in?” Charming asked the queen</p><p>“If the person who cast it only wants certain people in, they can do that. It shuts everyone except for one person in, kind of like blood magic. Only people related to you can go in. Except for this, everyone is pushed out except for certain people you want in” Regina explained</p><p>Hope made her way back towards the end of the group, “So we can’t go in?” </p><p>Regina sighed, “No one except for Emma apparently” </p><p>***</p><p>Emma looked back at her family once more before heading towards the stairs. She pushed a rope out of her face as she moved, her features void of emotion as she remembered something Rumple told her when she had just become the dark one. </p><p>Killian felt someone walk onto the ship and heard footsteps creaking as it walked towards the stairs going down. ‘Emma,’ He thought, smirking. He started walking towards the door when he saw Nimue out of the corner of his eye. He brushed it off as he opened the door and headed up the stairs towards his wife.</p><p>“Killian” Emma smiled, walking faster</p><p>“Emma” He said, giving a small smile towards his wife as he grabbed her hand and gave it a light kiss</p><p>She looked towards where her family was once more the back at her husband, her face tight with worry.</p><p>“Rumple told me something when I turned into the dark one.” She started, “When Hope was born and she had magic, since she was born out of true love, she was also a savior. But since I was the savior, there was no need for her. She kept her magic but none of her savior-abilities. Since I became the dark one, I haven't been the savior-”</p><p>“-Which means she is.” He finished, his smile gone </p><p>Emma nodded, “We can’t go through with the plan”</p><p>“We can, we just have to take her magic away”</p><p>“And how do you plan on doing that? If we put the cuff on her someone can just take it off.”</p><p>Killian smirked, “Don’t worry. I have an idea”</p><p>***</p><p>Hope tried getting onto the ship once more. “Can I stop doing this now? It isn’t working” She sighed, looking at her step-grandmother</p><p>Regina’s face dropped, “Yeah I guess. We need another way in”</p><p>“Or not” Robin said, looking at the ship as Emma walked towards the bottom of the stairs</p><p>Once she was off Charming grabbed her arm, steering her and the rest of the group towards the boat house once more. </p><p>“What happened? What did he say?” Hope asked, walking next to her mother</p><p>“He said he came from the cyclone. He didn’t want to tell anyone because he just needed a moment to think.” Emma said, wrapping her arm around her daughter, pulling her close and giving her a kiss on her head</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the long wait, I've had a case of writers block and the only way I was able to finish was bc when I'm tired I have ideas, so I stayed up till 2 AM to write and post this. <br/>I hope y'all have had a wonderful day/night and enjoyed this chapter! If you did, make sure to leave a kudos and a comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Surprise Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope walked through the doors of the highschool. Her ears were filled with the sound of teenagers talking to friends, lockers slamming, and teachers scolding students and telling them to head to class before the bell rings. She pulled out her phone, turning up the music as she made her way over to her locker. After a few minutes of trying to open the lock she finally succeeded, taking out her math book and putting away books from the day before. Turning around, she smiled as she spotted her friend, Kyle, walking towards her. She put her earbuds away and walked over to him as he took her arm in his, beginning to walk to math together.</p><p>“Did you hear what happened to Rumple?”</p><p>“Yeah. Feel sorry for Belle and Robbie. Is he getting better?”</p><p>“No one knows. Apparently Belle’s working with the fairies trying to wake him up. I just feel bad for Robbie.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because his dad is dying?”</p><p>“No, yeah. I thought you meant something else. Is he still going to school?”</p><p>Kyle nodded, “Yeah, Belle’s still making him go. Says it’s good for him and keeps his mind off of things? I dunno.”</p><p>“Hm. He’s in my third period so I’ll talk to him then. Tell him you said sorry” Hope said as they walked through the door to their first period.</p><p>The pair walked towards the side of the classroom, taking a seat and waiting for the teacher. As she waited, Hope pulled out her phone and saw a missed text message from Allison.</p><p>Allison: When school is over, come over. I have a surprise.</p><p>Hope smiled and started texting back.</p><p>Hope: What is it?</p><p>Allison: Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?</p><p>Hope: You can’t give me any hints?</p><p>Allison: Nope ;). You’re just gonna have to wait </p><p>Hope: Jerk</p><p>The bell rang and the teacher walked in. Hope sent a quick text telling Allison she had to go before she turned her phone off, slipping it in her pocket and pulling a notebook and pencil out.</p><p>***</p><p>Hope paused her music once more as she walked into her third period of the day, French. She sat down next to Robbie and started taking her belongings out. After a couple minutes of uncomfortable silence she finally turned to him.</p><p>“I’m sorry about what happened to you dad”</p><p>“It’s ok, he’s getting better..” He mumbled, taking his hands out of his hoodie and grabbing a pen, fidgeting with it. “I heard about what happened to your parents. Are you okay?”</p><p>Hope nodded, looking at the desk in front of her, “Yeah. Haven't really seen my dad around a lot and my mom’s busy with work, trying to distract herself…” Her phone went off at the same time as the bell. She ignored it and turned towards the board as the teacher started talking about conjugations and translating some words for homework.</p><p>***</p><p>Hope’s eyes kept darting to the clock as her last class of the day droned on. It was science, so it was already boring without the suspense of what Allison had been texting her about all day. Her hand drummed on the desk once more as she looked up at the clock then back at her phone. </p><p>15 minutes left. </p><p>She raised her hand to be excused and headed to the bathroom. She didn’t even have to go, she just wanted a chance to stretch her legs. She headed down the hallway and took a walk around the school, checking her phone constantly throughout, willing the time to go faster. </p><p>10 minutes left.</p><p>She walked back into the room and sat down, trying to work on the paper on her desk. Her phone was face up right next to her as she tried her best not to look at it, trying to concentrate on ions and molecules or whatever the paper said. She sighed and shook her head, scribbling an answer down.</p><p>5 minutes left. </p><p>5 more boring minutes of work. She started slowly packing everything but the paper up, trying to be the first out of the classroom. She looked around her. Students were on their phone or talking in hushed tones as they waited for the bell to ring like her. </p><p>2 minutes left. </p><p>She packed everything up and put her earbuds in, putting music on and drumming her fingers to the beat. </p><p>1 minute left. </p><p>She decided to leave early, sick of being in that building any longer. She teleported out to the parking lot and started looking for her car when she spotted Allie and Kyle walking out of the doors. She ran up to them and hugged her girlfriend, giving her a quick peck on the lips. Hope wrapped an arm around her and they walked over to where their cars were. Kyle and Allie kept up the conversation they were having before Hope walked over before he had to leave for the bus stop. </p><p>Hope turned to Allison, “Before I leave, am I getting any hints on what the surprise is?”</p><p>Allie had a playful look on her face as she bit her lip, trying to think of something that wouldn’t give the surprise away. “Don’t eat anything when you get home.” She smiled and kissed Hope’s forehead, “And come by at 4. See you then! Love you!” She added before getting in her car and heading home.</p><p>Hope stood in the parking lot for a minute, a smile plastered on her face as she got into her car and headed home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! Don't skip over this, I have an announcement!!<br/>First, I hope all of you have had an amazing day/night! If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a kudos or a comment!<br/>Second, I am going to try to post a chapter once every week. Whether or not I do that is up to my motivation/ideas. But an effort will be made!<br/>Ok, that's it! Hope you have an amazing day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Views to die for</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope set her backpack on the floor of her room and sat at her desk, scrolling on social media for a few minutes before deciding to tackle the homework she had. She put her music on shuffle and set to the French and history work she had. It wasn’t much, so she was done fairly quickly. She checked her phone. An hour before she had to meet Allison at her house. She turned on the TV in her room, putting something on as background noise as she got ready. Hope put her school work away and went over to her closet, looking around at everything. She decided on a simple outfit, a pair of ripped jeans and a red button shirt that was still loose enough to look cute. She brushed her hair and put it in a high ponytail and started on her makeup. Her stomach growled and she was about to head downstairs to get something to eat when she remembered that Allison told her not to eat for the surprise. She sighed as she went to scroll on social media, waiting for 3:45 to hit so she could leave to her girlfriend’s house.</p><p>***</p><p>She pulled up to the castle, parking down the street and walking up to the doors as they opened for her. The entrance to the castle was huge, with pillars going into the ceiling and a set of stairs right in front of her. Guards flanked the entrance and servants milled about, holding trays of drinks/food or whatever they were given. It took her a few minutes but she eventually hit the third floor and started looking for Allison’s room. Just as she was about to knock on the door Allison opened it, engulfing her in a bone crushing hug. Hope smiled into her collarbone as she hugged her back. Allie left her in the doorway as she went back into her room, grabbing a basket and heading back out. She wordlessly grabbed Hope’s hand and dragged her back down the stairs and outside. </p><p>“Can I have your keys?” Allie asked, holding her hand out for the keys to the car</p><p>Hope reached into her pocket for them and handed them over to her. She got into the car before speaking. </p><p>“So, do I get to know where we’re going now?”</p><p>Allison smiled at her, “Nope.” She said, popping the p in ‘Nope’</p><p>“Can I look in the basket then?”</p><p>“No, that would ruin the surprise. Just wait a few minutes.”</p><p>Hope huffed and sat back in her seat as Allison drove them to her destination</p><p>***</p><p>20 minutes later they arrived. Allison had parked the car outside of a forest and got out, heading over to the passenger side and opening the door for Hope and grabbing the basket she had brought.</p><p>“A forest? Did you drive me here to kill me” She joked, eyebrows raised at her girlfriend</p><p>Allison smirked and held up a blindfold. “Yup. I tricked you into coming here to kill you” She joked, tying the blindfold over Hope’s eyes and grabbing her hand carefully leading her to the spot she had picked out.</p><p>After what felt like an eternity of walking Allison finally stopped, dropping the basket and going to unfold the blindfold and take it off. </p><p>“Ta-da!” She said, doing jazz hands </p><p>“Holy shit” was all Hope could say as she looked around. They had stopped at a cliff side overlooking a lake. One the right and left of them was forest, each leading to a cliff. On the right side was a waterfall, filling the lake below them. Below them was the lake, and in front of that, a hill with a few trees dotted here and there. </p><p>“Where did you find this?”</p><p>“Kyle told me about it, no clue why he was in Arendelle in the first place but, whatever. But, yeah. He came here and found this place and told me about it during school the other day.”</p><p>Hope turned around and rushed over to Allie, kissing her. Allie smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around her neck as Hope wrapped one around her waist and brought the other to her face, cupping her cheek. Hope pulled away, a small smile on her face as she rested her forehead against Allison’s. Allison let out a small giggle, pecking her on the lips and leaning away from Hope to pick up the basket.</p><p>“Am I finally able to see what’s in there?”</p><p>Allison stuck out her tongue in a playful manner, “Yeah I guess so.” She opened the basket and pulled out two takeout trays, handing them to Hope. “Hold those, don’t open” </p><p>She took out a blanket and spread it out for them to sit on. Hope took a seat, putting the food in front of her as Allison sat down, putting the basket off to the side and rummaging through it once more. She pulled out two bottles of coke and a bag of chips.</p><p>“Okay now you can open” She smiled as Hope opened one of them, revealing a grilled cheese and onion rings.</p><p>Hope smiled, looking at the food then back at Allison. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”</p><p>“I did good?”</p><p>“You did amazing!”</p><p>Allison laughed and pulled her food tray closer to her, opening it and starting to eat</p><p>***</p><p>Hope lay in Allison’s arms, the sandwiches in the basket and the chips in front of them as they watched the view in front of them. Allison leaned down and kissed Hope’s head before reaching into the bag for a chip. Their moment was ruined by Hope’s phone going off. Allison glanced down and saw the lit up screen and looked back at the view in front of them, trying not to invade Hope’s privacy. Hope suddenly sat up and pushed the bag away from them. </p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“It’s my dad, he said he wants to meet with me at the docks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I meant to post yesterday, sorry. <br/>I hope you all had an amazing day/night and enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please leave a kudos and comment!<br/>Ngl, this chapter isn't my favorite but it's a set up for next chapter (which I will post on the weekend)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Mo' magic, mo' problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope quickly packed everything and teleported them to the car, putting the car in drive and putting her seatbelt on before Allison had a chance to say anything. </p><p>“Wait are you sure he said he wants to meet you?” </p><p>Hope gave her the phone in reply. Allison read it and looked up at her again. </p><p>“Okay...What if he’s going to hurt you?” She pointed out. “He’s a dark one, he’s not your dad right now. He could easily be tricking you.”</p><p>Hope stopped driving, pulling over to the side. “You think he’s tricking me?”</p><p>“Maybe. I mean, he easily could be. I wouldn’t put it past him right now” Allison said softly, putting her hand on Hope’s shoulder in a comforting gesture</p><p>“Well, if anything you’ll be there. So I wouldn’t be going alone”</p><p>Allison sighed softly, trying for a smile as she realized she couldn’t convince Hope. “Okay.”</p><p>“Okay? You’re fine with this?” She asked, her brows furrowing</p><p>“Yeah. You think he won’t hurt you. And you’re right, if anything I’ll be there.” </p><p>Hope’s hand started for the stick before pausing for a moment, thinking about what was going to happen. She shook her head lightly as if rejecting the idea. She pulled out and started driving again before she had the chance to think about it anymore. </p><p>***</p><p>Hope pulled up to the docks and looked around, looking for her father. She was about to open the door to step out when Allison put her hand on Hopes, stopping her. </p><p>“Before you get out, are you sure about this?”</p><p>Hope looked down and thought for a moment. “Yeah,” She picked up Allison’s hand, giving it a kiss. “If you don’t want to come with me you don’t have to.”</p><p>“I want to. I want to make sure you’re safe.” She smiled before leaning over and kissing her softly on the lips.</p><p>Hope smiled into the kiss, cupping Allison’s cheek with her hand. She pulled away after a few moments before turning away, opening the door and stepping out. Allison followed meeting up with her at the front of the car. </p><p>“So..where is he?” Allison said, looking around at the empty docks in front of them</p><p>“He didn’t say” Hope responded, about to pull out her phone and text him when her mom pulled up.</p><p>“Mom? What are you doing here?” Hope asked as her mom got out of the car. </p><p>Emma ran up to her daughter. As she reached Hope and Allison, Hook appeared in front of them.</p><p>“Emma?” He asked, glaring at her. “I thought you said you would stay away”</p><p>Emma turned to the teens in front of her, ignoring her husband. “Girls, I need you to listen to me, okay? Get in the car and turn around. Go to Regina or Zelena, okay?”</p><p>Allison turned around, heading to the passenger side door. As Hope was about to go to the door Hook teleported her away.</p><p>“Hope?!” Allison screamed, staring at where her girlfriend was standing. “Emma what just happened?”</p><p>“Allison, get in the car! Go!” Emma yelled, trying to urge the teen to leave</p><p>“Not without Hope! What the fuck just happened, where is she?!”</p><p>When Emma didn’t respond Allison started looking around for the missing girl. A few minutes passed of her looking when she heard a groan from the boat house. She followed it and saw Hope on the ground, her hand on her stomach and blood soaking through the shirt. Allison stood in shock as she looked at Hope’s now pale skin, her chest barely rising and falling. Only once she got over the shock of what she saw did Allison finally decide to call Alice and Robin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope y'all are having an amazing day. If you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to leave a kudos and comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Boat Houses and Pale Skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope quickly packed everything and teleported them to the car, putting the car in drive and putting her seatbelt on before Allison had a chance to say anything. </p><p>“Wait are you sure he said he wants to meet you?” </p><p>Hope gave her the phone in reply. Allison read it and looked up at her again. </p><p>“Okay...What if he’s going to hurt you?” She pointed out. “He’s a dark one, he’s not your dad right now. He could easily be tricking you.”</p><p>Hope stopped driving, pulling over to the side. “You think he’s tricking me?”</p><p>“Maybe. I mean, he easily could be. I wouldn’t put it past him right now” Allison said softly, putting her hand on Hope’s shoulder in a comforting gesture</p><p>“Well, if anything you’ll be there. So I wouldn’t be going alone”</p><p>Allison sighed softly, trying for a smile as she realized she couldn’t convince Hope. “Okay.”</p><p>“Okay? You’re fine with this?” She asked, her brows furrowing</p><p>“Yeah. You think he won’t hurt you, and I trust you. And besides you’re right, if anything I’ll be there.” </p><p>Hope’s hand started for the stick before pausing for a moment, thinking about what was going to happen. She shook her head lightly as if rejecting the idea. She pulled out and started driving again before she had the chance to think about it anymore. </p><p>***</p><p>Hope pulled up to the docks and looked around, looking for her father. She was about to open the door to step out when Allison put her hand on Hopes, stopping her. </p><p>“Before you get out, are you sure about this?”</p><p>Hope looked down and thought for a moment. “Yeah,” She picked up Allison’s hand, giving it a kiss. “If you don’t want to come with me you don’t have to.”</p><p>“I want to. I want to make sure you’re safe.” She smiled before leaning over and kissing her softly on the lips.</p><p>Hope smiled into the kiss, cupping Allison’s cheek with her hand. She pulled away after a few moments before turning away, opening the door and stepping out. Allison followed meeting up with her at the front of the car. </p><p>“So..where is he?” Allison said, looking around at the empty docks in front of them</p><p>“He didn’t say” Hope responded, about to pull out her phone and text him when her mom pulled up.</p><p>“Mom? What are you doing here?” Hope asked as her mom got out of the car. </p><p>Emma ran up to her daughter. As she reached Hope and Allison, Hook appeared a few feet in front of them.</p><p>“Emma?” He asked, glaring at her. “I thought you said you would stay away”</p><p>Emma turned to the teens in front of her, ignoring her husband. “Girls, I need you to listen to me, okay? Get in the car and turn around. Go to Regina or Zelena, okay?”</p><p>Allison turned around, heading to the passenger side door. As Hope was about to go to the door Hook teleported them away.</p><p>“Hope?!” Allison screamed, staring at where her girlfriend had just been standing. “Emma what just happened?”</p><p>“Allison, get in the car! Go!” Emma yelled, trying to urge the teen to leave</p><p>“Not without Hope! What the fuck just happened, where is she?!”</p><p>When Emma didn’t respond Allison started looking around for the missing girl. A few minutes passed of her looking when she heard a groan from the boat house. She followed it and saw Hope on the ground, her hand on her stomach and blood soaking through the shirt. Allison stood in shock as she looked at Hope’s now pale skin, her chest barely rising and falling. Only once she got over the shock of what she saw did Allison finally decide to call Alice and Robin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I meant to post this earlier today and I forgot, I'm so sorry.<br/>I hope ya'll had an amazing day and enjoyed this chapter. If you did, make sure to leave a comment and kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Amulets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma stormed onto the Jolly Roger, trying to find Killian. She stepped below deck, calling out his name. When he didn’t show she went looking for him once more. She walked into the captains quarters and looked around at the tidy room. </p><p>“Killian?” She waited a beat for him to show himself. “Killian!” She said sharply.</p><p>“What?” She heard from behind her. Emma turned around and saw her husband. </p><p>“What did you do to her?” Emma said, backing away from him and turning so they were face to face</p><p>“What we planned. Except someone tried to let them go so I had to improvise a little.”</p><p>“She was bleeding when Allison found her!” She said, trying not to yell but failing. “She’s our daughter and you stabbed her!” </p><p>Killian moved closer to her, “Don’t act like you are an innocent in all of this! You made the plan!”</p><p>“I said take her magic away, not STAB HER!!” The flame on the candle in front of them grew bigger.</p><p>“If I took her magic away she would have told everyone! Allison screwed everything up, and you! You practically told Allison what you were planning!”</p><p>***</p><p>Regina took out her phone and zoomed in on the picture before showing it to Hope. </p><p>“Did it look like that?”</p><p>“Yeah. Exactly like it.”</p><p>Regina sighed, “That was the resurrection Amulet. It takes away magic and can possibly kill you if used long enough.”</p><p>“So...why didn’t he just use that to kill me? Why did he have to stab me?”</p><p>“My guess is that it’s because wounds from excalibur can’t be healed. If he took your life away using the amulet we could probably bring you back to life. Stabbing you makes it a little harder.”</p><p>Regina got a call and left the room to take it, David following suit and saying he needed to drop Neal off at school. Snow sat down in her husband's place on the bed, looking at Hope while Hope looked at the blanket covering her. Allison looked between the two before getting the message that Snow wanted to talk to her granddaughter alone. Mumbling something about getting food, she left.</p><p>“Hope,” Snow started, reaching for the girl's hand. “I’m sorry for what I said.”</p><p>Hope looked up at her grandmother for the first time in days. “It’s okay. I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did. I just thought you were trying to baby me or something when you weren’t. You were just...trying to protect me” She finished with a sigh. “And...I should’ve listened to you. You’ve seen my dad as the dark one before. You’ve known him when he was a different person, knew what he was really capable of. And I didn’t want to hear it. I thought you were wrong…”</p><p>Snow moved closer to Hope, grasping her hand in between hers. “You just thought he would still be your dad. And that’s fair. If it were me I would’ve reacted the same way.” She smiled softly at Hope, dropping her hand and engulfing her in a hug. </p><p>Hope smiled and hugged her back to the best of her abilities. “I’m so sorry” She mumbled into Snow’s shoulder. </p><p>Snow smiled and rubbed her hand up and down her back, “It’s okay. I’m sorry too..”</p><p>Regina opened the door and saw the two hugging. “Hope.” She called across the room. “That was Belle. Rumple’s getting a lot better, and I’m heading to his shop to see if he’ll help.” She left before Hope could say anything, heading out of the house and going towards Gold’s pawn shop.</p><p>***</p><p>“So what do we do now?” Emma asked Hook, sitting on the bed</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Hope’s alive. So what do we do? She probably already knows she’s the savior. She definitely told everyone what you did.”</p><p>Hook extended his arm and a glass ball appeared in his hand. He sat next to Emma, showing her the ball.</p><p>“What is that?”</p><p>“It’s a way to see what’s happening to her. That way we can find out what she knows.” </p><p>A purple haze appeared in the ball before a sharp image of Hope came into view. She was sitting on the bed, with Allison next to her and Regina above her. </p><p>“-why did he have to stab me?” They heard her say</p><p>Regina’s answer wasn’t heard. Hook dropped the ball and started for the door. </p><p>“What?” Emma asked, following him</p><p>“You don’t hear that?”</p><p>Emma went silent. All she could hear was the creaking off the ship and the waves, and the sound of rummaging coming from 2 rooms down.</p><p>“Someone’s on my ship” Hook said through gritted teeth, flinging open the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all liked this chapter and had an amazing day/night! If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a kudos and a comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. ...I'm a what?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Someone’s on my ship” Hook said through gritted teeth, flinging open the door.</p><p>Emma followed, and only saw blonde hair and the bottom half of an outfit. The two dark ones followed after the person. Hook teleported onto the deck of the ship in front of the intruder. Robin looked around, trying to find a way out. She spotted Alice hiding, ready to teleport her away when she got close enough or got hurt. Robin made a run for the side of the ship, jumping off the side onto the deck, rolling then getting up and running as fast as she could. Hook teleported in front of her once more, this time sending her flying into a store. Her head slammed against the wood panels and she slumped to the ground. Alice jumped out of her hiding spot, quickly teleporting the two of them away. </p><p>They reappeared in the swan-jones household, in the middle of the living room. Regina rushed over to her niece, who was unconscious on the floor. </p><p>“What happened?” She asked Alice as she reached out to Robin, healing her. </p><p>“Hook teleported in front of her as she was leaving and threw her into a store…”</p><p>Robin stood up, rubbing her head lightly, mumbling an “ow”</p><p>“Did you get it?” Regina asked her</p><p>Robin reached into her pocket, pulling out the resurrection amulet and handing it over to her aunt. Alice led Robin over to the couch, turning on the TV and cuddling with her as Regina left the two alone, heading upstairs to Hope’s room.</p><p>She knocked on the closed door, startling the two teens. </p><p>“Yeah?” Allison asked, quickly pausing the TV and moving away from Hope</p><p>Regina walked in, holding the amulet and giving it to Hope. </p><p>“How does this work?” She asked, turning it over in her hand. </p><p>“You touch the middle, and you get your magic back.”</p><p>Hope hesitantly waved her hand over the amulet, a small smile on her face as she touched her fingers to the middle of it. It felt like she was in the pentagram again, unable to move until the spell was complete. Blue light came out of the amulet, rushing back into her. When it was done she felt out of breath, like she had just run a marathon. </p><p>“How do you feel?” Allison asked</p><p>Hope smiled, “Whole again”</p><p>“There’s another thing.” Regina said, taking back the amulet</p><p>Hope’s smile dropped, “What?”</p><p>“Rumple’s alive, he’s getting better. He said he could heal you” Regina said, a wide grin on her face</p><p>"If it was a good thing why would you say it like that?!" She asked angrily</p><p>“I thought he wasn’t the dark one. How does he have magic?” Allison asked her</p><p>“Well, he doesn’t. He’s not going to do anything. He’s bringing Gideon over and Gideon will do the magic part, Rumple will tell him what to do.”</p><p>“So she’s not gonna die?” Allison asked</p><p>“No, she’ll be fine” Regina answered, watching as Allison engulfed Hope in a hug. </p><p>***</p><p>Hope sat on a stool in the kitchen as she watched Gideon finish the spell. She lifted up her shirt a little and took off the bandaging, revealing her now smooth stomach. </p><p>“This is permanent, right?” She asked Rumple. “Like i’m not going to wake up or something in 2 hours and find the stab wound there again?”</p><p>“Nope, it’s completely permanent.” He smiled lightly. Gideon left and went to go talk to Robin and Alice, leaving Regina, Rumple, and Hope alone.</p><p>“I assume you’ve told her?” Rumple asked Regina</p><p>“Told me what?” Hope asked, her face dropping as she looked between the two adults</p><p>Rumple laughed lightly, “You haven’t?”</p><p>“I wasn’t sure it was true. I assumed you coming over would answer that for us.” Regina snapped at her old mentor</p><p>“Answer what for us?” Hope asked more impatiently</p><p>“You’re the saviour now, Hope” Rumple said</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Everytime I try to write the last chapter of any book I lose all my motivation and it ends up sucking. <br/>Anyway, hope your day/night was amazing and that you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Sleepless night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope gripped the pillow tightly, muttering in her sleep. Tiny blue sparks emitted from her hands as she turned over in her sleep for the 100th time. </p><p>“Hope,” Allison mumbled as she tried to shake her girlfriend awake. When she didn’t wake Allison sighed, sitting up and shaking her more. “Hope.” She said more forcefully. </p><p>Hope woke up, popping into a sitting position as soon as she woke. She looked down and saw blue sparks still coming off her hand. She clenched her hand into a fist a few times, trying to stop them and calm herself down. Allison reached over, lightly scratching Hope’s shoulder before leaning over and hugging her. </p><p>“Nightmare?”</p><p>“Yeah…” She mumbled into Allison’s shoulder as she hugged her back. She took a few calming breaths before the magic stopped and she had calmed down enough.</p><p>“I thought you had your magic under control?”</p><p>“I thought I did too. It’s tied to my emotions though, so the more emotional I am the more my magic acts out. And if I’m asleep I can’t really control it” She explained, leaning away from her.</p><p>Allison nodded, bringing her arms away from Hope. “Do you wanna talk about it?” </p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“The reason why your powers were going crazy.” She stated like it was obvious</p><p>Hope went silent, “It was just a nightmare…” She went silent. Could you even call that a nightmare? It was a memory. Over and over, same memory. As soon as it ended everything went black and then it would start up again, nothing changing. </p><p>“You wanna talk about it? Or just go back to sleep?”</p><p>Hope quickly shook her head, “I don’t think I’m going to sleep any time soon..”</p><p>“So what do you want to do?”</p><p>“I’ll probably watch netflix or just go on my phone” Hope said, adjusting her pillows and leaning back, taking her phone out and reaching for the remote. Allison started adjusting her pillows as well, leaning back but putting her head on Hope’s shoulder</p><p>“Aren’t you tired? Why aren’t you going back to sleep?” </p><p>“Not tired. Besides it’s like 4 am. It’s basically morning.”</p><p>Hope turned the TV on, going onto Netflix and putting on a movie they had watched already. She leaned over and kissed Allison on the head, watching as she slowly fell back asleep. She smiled softly and wrapped her arm around Allison’s shoulders,</p><p>“Sweet dreams, love” She smiled and leaned her head on Allison’s as the movie played on. </p><p>***</p><p>Emma walked through the front door, looking around her house and seeing her parents in the kitchen and Alice and Robin asleep on her couch. Snow looked over at the sound of the door opening, her face breaking out into a wide smile as she saw her daughter. She ran over and engulfed her in a hug, tears welling in her eyes. </p><p>“Where have you been?” Snow asked her, pulling back to look at Emma</p><p>“I’ve been talking to Hook, trying to figure out why he stabbed Hope.” She took another look around her living room, trying to find her daughter. “Where is she?”</p><p>“She’s upstairs with Allison, has been all night.”</p><p>“But she’s okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, Regina was able to get Rumple to heal her.” </p><p>Snow led Emma into the kitchen and the two talked with Charming for a while before Emma excused herself, heading upstairs to check on Hope. When she reached the landing of the stairs she heard a TV playing and the sound of laughter from the room. Emma hesitantly reached for the door, softly knocking on it and waiting for someone to answer it. </p><p>Hope opened the door and immediately wrapped her arms around her mother, crushing her ribs in a hug. </p><p>“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to get here sooner” Emma said softly as she wrapped her arms around Hope</p><p>“It’s okay, you’re here now” She smiled up at Emma</p><p>The two walked into Hope’s room, heading to the bed. As they neared the bed, Allison excused herself and headed downstairs to let the two be alone. </p><p>“I’m so sorry I wasn’t there to stop him” Emma said as they reached the bed</p><p>“It’s okay. You didn’t even know what was happening. Do you know where he is though?”</p><p>“I think on his ship, but I don’t know for sure. Why?”</p><p>Hope shrugged, “Just thinking.” She leaned her head on her mother’s shoulder, tears welling up in her eyes. “I can’t believe he would do something like that” She started. Emma wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she continued. “He always said he would be there for me, would never let me grow up the way you and him did...and then he fucking stabs me.” She smiled, though it held no emotions. “Fucking dad of the year” Her smile turned into a sneer as she finished her rant. </p><p>Emma wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her head, not really knowing what to say. “I’m so sorry Hope…”</p><p>***</p><p>Her mom had left an hour or two ago, saying she needed to take care of something but refusing to say what her errand was. Not wanting to fall asleep, she called Kyle over. Hope turned on the TV and leaned back in her pillows, reaching for a bag of chips in front of him. She turned her attention back to Allison as she was telling the two of them about how she wanted to do swimming instead of regular gym but the guidance counselor wouldn’t let her switch</p><p>“..it’s unfair really”</p><p>“You’re just saying that because he won’t let you” Kyle pointed out</p><p>“No. It’s unfair. He won’t let me switch and won’t give me a reason why”</p><p>“Because if you were to join it would be cheating”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“Um...you’re half fish? And you’re trying to swim as a gym? You don’t see how that’s cheating and unfair?”</p><p>“No! If anything I swim a little better than the rest of the class. It’s like a track team member running in gym class. They’re just a little better”</p><p>“It’s cheating! You’re half fish. Trying to swim as a gym class!”</p><p>Allison sighed and turned to Hope, “Am I cheating?”</p><p>“...kind of?”</p><p>“We’re getting a divorce.” She joked, turning back to the TV</p><p>“I didn’t know we were married?” Hope laughed</p><p>“You probably blocked it out” </p><p>Hope chuckled, turning back to the TV and leaning on Kyle’s shoulder. Her eyelids grew heavier and heavier and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep to the sound of the show and Kyle and Allison bickering.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone! I hope you had an amazing day/night! You know the drill, if you enjoyed the chapter don't forget to leave a kudos and comment! <br/>Last chapter up on Friday (hopefully)!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. XOXO Hugs and Stabbings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma hesitantly walked onto the Jolly Roger, looking for Excalibur. She made her way to the captain’s quarters, trying to see if Hook was around. Emma extended her hand, trying the spell she saw Hook do the day before. A small glass ball appeared in her hand and showed her Killian at the park. She smiled to herself when she realized he wouldn’t be around and headed into the captain’s quarters, looking around for the sword. She spotted it in the corner of the room and rushed over, grabbing it by the hilt and starting for the door. </p><p>Killian appeared in the doorway, smiling at her but dropping it once he saw what she had. </p><p>“What are you doing with that?”</p><p>Emma’s grip loosened on the sword, “I came here to see if anyone had found it yet.”</p><p>“Okay, why are you moving it?”</p><p>“Because the hiding place was way too obvious. I found it almost immediately. I was going to move it somewhere where it would be harder to find” She lied</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>“What?” Emma asked, her brows furrowing as she looked him in the eye</p><p>“Where are you putting it?” He asked, growing annoyed with the ex-savior</p><p>“I was going to hide it in the clock tower. Unless you have a better idea” She snapped then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She reappeared in the clock tower, her grip on the hilt tightened as she looked for a hiding place. Emma looked over at the clock as she got an idea. She removed the paneling and used magic to glue the sword to the back of the hands of the clock. She put the paneling back and started down the stairs. </p><p>***</p><p>Emma walked through the doors of her house and saw the rest of her family (plus Allison and Alice) gathered around the table. </p><p>“Where’d you hide it?” Zelena asked the dark one</p><p>“In the clock tower, where Rumple put it one time” She answered as she walked over to where everyone was and took a seat. </p><p>“Where did Rumple once put it?” Alice asked no one in particular</p><p>“He used magic or something to put it on the back of one of the hands” Snow said before turning back to her daughter. </p><p>“Does Hook know where it is?”</p><p>“He found me when I was trying to leave. I told him I was putting it in the clock tower but he doesn’t know any of you know.”</p><p>“So now what?” Hope asked her mother</p><p>“We try to take the darkness of out us” Emma answered with a tight smile</p><p>“How do we do that? Last time dad died when you tried to do that” Hope pointed out</p><p>“Hopefully it won’t come to that” Regina said, putting a hand on Hope’s shoulder </p><p>“It won’t” Charming reassured his granddaughter. </p><p>“We’re going to Gold’s shop, hopefully in his centuries of being alive he found some way to get rid of the darkness”</p><p>Soon everyone had gone their own way; Snow and Charming took Alice and Robin to Gold’s; Hope, Allison, Regina, and Zelena went to the library with Belle to see if there was anything in the books while Emma stayed in the home and occasionally went to the clock tower to see if the sword was still there. </p><p>***</p><p>Hope sighed, slammed the book onto the table and put her head in her hands. She slid the book she was reading to one side of the table and looked at the growing pile of books Belle was giving her. Running her fingers through her hair and looking at the pile defeated, she grabbed her fourth book. </p><p>“What book are you reading?” Allison asked, heading over to her and grabbing a book off the pile.</p><p>“Dark Ones Through the Centuries by Issac Heller” Hope showed her the cover of the book before opening it once more and starting to read. </p><p>“What was that name?” Regina asked, heading over to the savior</p><p>“Erm, Issac Heller?” She read off the cover, “Why?”</p><p>“Hm...nothing. Name just sounded familiar” Regina gave the girl a small smile and headed back to the table she was at with her sister. </p><p>“Belle are you sure you haven’t seen anything in here or in Rumple’s castle about how to get rid of the dark one without stabbing them?” Zelena asked the bookworm. </p><p>Belle stopped scrolling through the shelves, her finger lingering on the spine of one of the books. “No, as far as I know the only way to get rid of them is stabbing them with the dark one dagger--or excalibur now.” </p><p>Hope closed the book, blinking away the tears that had started welling up in her eyes. “Great. So my mom has to stab my dad…again” She mumbled, practically throwing the book across the table in frustration. </p><p>Allison reached across the table, grabbing Hope’s hand. “Maybe not. Maybe Snow and Charming got something out of Rumple” She said hopefully as she tried for a convincing smile. </p><p>Hope returned the smile and kissed the back of Allison’s hand, “thank you” She whispered</p><p>***</p><p>“So you’re saying there’s nothing we can do.” Charming asked the former dark one</p><p>“Yes. The only way to kill a dark one or take the darkness out is to stab them with the dagger.” Rumple answered, cleaning the glass cabinet in his shop</p><p>“Aren’t you optimistic?” Robin said sarcastically as she wrapped an arm around Alice. </p><p>“There is one way without stabbing him,” Rumple said looking at Alice</p><p>“What is it?” Snow asked, looking between him and Alice</p><p>“Alice is still the guardian. She can take the darkness from them both, but she would become immortal. The darkness would be a burden on her.” He explains to the group</p><p>“No. There has to be another way” Robin said, her arm tightening around Alice</p><p>“There might not be,” Rumple said softly to the girl.</p><p>The shop went silent, all except Rumple who let the group think as he went back to cleaning. The silence was interrupted by Snow and Charming’s phones going off. </p><p>“What is it?” Robin asked, her hand now grasping Alice’s</p><p>“It’s Emma...Hook figured out everything. He’s in the park with the sword.”</p><p>“Why would he be in the park?” Alice asked</p><p>“He’s trying to resurrect the dark ones” Snow said, her eyes widening as she realized what was about to happen. </p><p>***</p><p>Snow slammed the door to the truck as Regina’s car pulled up next to them. Everyone got out of the cars and started for the lake. </p><p>“What is happening in the park?” Allison asked Snow as they ran</p><p>“The lake is a portal to the underworld, and is the place where you can resurrect the previous dark ones. Hook figured out what was happening and took the sword from the clock tower, and is trying to take revenge on everyone.” Snow answered.</p><p>Hope slowed down as she remembered what happened. As the group drew closer to the lake Allison was able to make out Emma in front of Killian and a crowd of people in dark cloaks behind the two. She moved closer to Hope as Hope grabbed her hand. Killian waved his hand and the group stopped in their tracks, unable to move or look away. Hope watched as Emma grabbed Excalibur from Hook. She held it up and all the dark ones turned into liquid tendrils, going into the sword. Hook looked at the group behind Emma, locking eyes with his daughter once more before Emma ran the sword through him, tears running down her face. Everyone stared in shock as Hook fell further down onto the sword, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. With a sob Emma took the sword out of him, watching as it turned to dust in her hands. As Hook fell his spell stopped working and Hope fell to the ground, tears running down her face as she sobbed into the ground. Allison crouched down, leading her face away from the scene in front of her and into her shoulder. Snow walked over to her daughter as Emma laid Killian on the ground, holding his hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone! I hope you all have had a wonderful day/night and have enjoyed this book! I already have an idea for my next book but I think I’m going to take some time off, so I won’t be starting it immediately. I’ll start and post it around the week of the 14th of March, and it will be a sequel to this. I hope you all have an amazing 2 weeks until then, bye!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>